Liberty
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A vida era feita de escolhas. Era.
1. Parte 1

Nome: Liberty  
Autor: Doomsday  
Tipo: One-Shot  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Classificação: M  
Personagens/Casais: Harry/pansy  
Capa da Fic: No meu perfil.  
**Itens:** _Affair, NC17._

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, essa fic ERA uma fic para a Adriana Swan. Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto Take 2 do fórum Marauder's Map. Mas acabou tornando-se para o IV Challenge de Ships Inusitados, do fórum também._

_A cidade Liberty eu não sei se existe, mas nessa fic ela existe. Então, imaginem a cidade conforme a descrevo, ok?_

_A Cora betou e eu a amo sempre!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

_

**Liberty**

_por Doomsday_

_Fugitiva_.

Sabia quem era. Não que tivesse visto seu rosto, ou tivesse ouvido sua voz, não. Fora apenas o modo de andar, de não saber lidar com o dinheiro muggle, não saber para onde ir na estação. O capuz lhe cobria todo o rosto, o casaco lhe cobria todo o corpo, as mangas puxadas ao máximo, cobrindo os braços; para esconder. Esconder que ela havia aceitado ser uma _deles_, aceitado mudar do neutro para o negro. Aceitado ser noiva de Draco Malfoy, apenas para ser chutada logo após. Aceitado participar de algo que não acreditava, apenas para arrepender-se quando tudo caiu.  
Parou na cabine, pedindo à caixa a mesma passagem que a mulher que havia acabado de sair dali pedira. Mesmo olhando desconfiada, a caixa lhe vendeu a passagem. Virou-se, observando-a dirigir-se até a plataforma, esperando o ônibus chegar. Ela tinha apenas uma mala, carregando-a junto ao corpo. Parou apenas a alguns passos dela, observando-a, querendo saber se ela tinha idéia de que havia um mandato de busca para ela, que Aurores de todo mundo bruxo estavam atrás dela, conheciam seu rosto; que Harry estava ali para levá-la até o Ministério para ser julgada, para ser levada para Azkaban.

Respirou fundo. Ela era uma das últimas. Uma das últimas Death Eaters que conseguira fugir, escapar, escorregar por entre os dedos dos Aurores, do Ministério. Mas Harry a conhecia. Harry conhecia a todos eles. _Todos_. Aproximou-se, pegando a varinha de dentro do bolso do casaco, olhando para os lados, vendo apenas mais duas pessoas na plataforma, sentadas nos bancos, à espera do ônibus; porém, elas estavam conversando e não prestavam atenção em si, ou na mulher à sua frente. Parou bem rente ao corpo dela, a ponta da varinha pressionada contra as costelas dela, escondida pela manga de seu casaco. Falou baixo.

"Parkinson."

_Auror_.

Pansy levantou os olhos castanhos do chão, olhando para frente, surpresa. Eles a acharam. Eles estavam ali. Respirou fundo, sentindo a ponta da varinha contra suas costelas do lado direito. Quis virar-se, saber quem a estava prendendo, porque a voz não era de ninguém que reconhecera. Respirou fundo novamente, virando o rosto para o lado, seus olhos mirando a sombra da pessoa no chão, vendo que ele era apenas um pouco mais alto, a postura tensa. Segurou a varinha dentro do bolso do casaco, agora que tudo estava perdido não importaria-se de explodir toda a estação muggle, levando o Auror, os muggles e tudo que estivesse ali junto de si. Estava acabado mesmo. _Tudo_ estava perdido.

"Entregue sua varinha, Parkinson." Fechou os olhos, os dedos fechando-se contra a madeira em seu bolso. Apenas um movimento, talvez desse tempo de explodir tudo antes que ele pudesse reagir. "Por favor."

"Potter?" Relaxou a mão na varinha, virando-se, ficando de frente para o Auror. Uma sobrancelha levantada, os olhos castanhos mirando os olhos verdes por detrás das lentes. "Então, o próprio herói veio me buscar?"

"A varinha, Parkinson."

Deliberou, poderia entregar, ou poderia armar uma luta com ele. Sentiu a ponta da varinha dele contra suas costelas do lado esquerdo, a força deixando marca por cima do casado que usava. Sorriu, conhecia Potter, ele nunca a machucaria apenas por machucar.

"Então sua vida está perfeita agora, não? Auror, casamento com a Weasley, pegando uma das últimas Death Eaters remanescentes."

Viu-o mover-se para frente, o corpo junto ao seu, a mão vasculhando no bolso de seu casaco, segurando a varinha, arrancando-a do aperto frouxo de sua mão, colocando-a no bolso de dentro do casaco. Parou de sorrir, seu futuro estava passando na frente de seus olhos; presa. Seria julgada, seria enjaulada como um animal perigoso e seria o fim. Realmente o _fim_.

_Medo_.

Via dentro dos olhos dela o medo que se seguia a realização do que estava acabado, que ela fora pega. Abaixou a varinha, mas deixou-a firme na mão, pronto para derrubá-la se fosse necessário.

"Parkinson, venha comigo."

"Não."

"Facilite." Disse segurando-a pelo braço, na intenção de arrastá-la, mas ela firmou os pés no chão, olhando-o em desafio. "Você sabe que se resistir outros Aurores virão."

"E porque mandaram você? Acharam que seu eu visse o maldito Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente eu tremeria de medo e me entregaria? Pra mim você não é nada, Potter. Nada."

Olhou-a dentro dos olhos, sabendo que ela falava sério. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se exatamente aquilo que ela falara. Não era nada. Dera sorte toda vez que enfrentara Voldemort, tivera ajuda toda vez que lutara contra ele. Nunca fora o herói que as pessoas aclamavam. Nunca sentira-se bem com as pessoas lhe dando parabéns, lhe dizendo que era o salvador do mundo bruxo. Harry sabia que nem ao menos conseguiria se salvar sozinho. Era um nada.

"Porque ia para Liberty?" Viu-a semicerrando os olhos castanhos, transformando-os em duas fendas sérias.

"O nome diz muito, Potter." Sentiu que ela puxava o braço de seu aperto, mas apenas fechou os dedos com mais força contra o casaco grosso.

"Deveria ter se mantido neutra, não passaria por isso."

A risada dela foi baixa, maligna e desprovida de qualquer emoção real de divertimento; era vazia.

"Potter, talvez no seu mundinho perfeito de herói seja fácil, mas no mundo real, é diferente." Viu-a puxar a manga do casaco do braço esquerdo, mostrando-lhe a marca negra que ela ganhara anos antes, a tinta desgastada; o símbolo que ainda acometia medo nas pessoas mais fracas. "Você não escolhe um lado, Potter, você nasce nele. Você nasceu para ser o patético herói, eu nasci para ser a vilã."

"Você escolheu ser vilã." Disse enquanto a via cobrir a marca negra outra vez. Soltou o braço dela, se Parkinson fosse tentar fugir, já o teria feito. "Todos temos escolhas."

"Talvez você tivesse escolhas, eu não tive. Eu _nunca_ tive."

_Realização_.

Pansy viu brilhar nos olhos verdes de Potter por detrás das lentes com reflexos da luz muggle algo como pena, mas era diferente. Era entendimento. Um entendimento de que ela realmente nunca tivera escolha, de que ela nascera com o futuro traçado, com a vida planejada e com as escolhas feitas. Respirou fundo, puxando o capuz da cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos pretos, tirando-o de dentro do casaco, fazendo-o escorrer pelas costas.

"Então, vai me estuporar ou posso fugir?"

"Por que Liberty?"

"Porque Liberty é um lugar onde os bruxos podem viver sem preocupações de serem retirados, apenas presos na própria cidade. Porque Liberty tem uma bela primavera, porque os homens de Liberty são lindos e tem excelente cotas de levarem mulheres descuidadas para a cama. Escolha uma dessas opções, Potter, não faz diferença."

Ele não respondeu e Pansy cruzou os braços, ouvindo o ônibus aproximando-se da plataforma. O ônibus que por minutos, ela nunca entraria, ela nunca usaria para fugir, para escapar, para ser livre. Respirou fundo, passou a língua pelos lábios, com fome. Não lembrava-se quando comera direito pela última vez.

"Vire-se."

A palavra dele era firme, era decisiva, e Pansy sabia que ele a levaria para o Ministério. Não haveria escapatória. Se corresse, seria estuporada, seria levada para lá inconsciente. Respirou fundo, virando-se, desistindo. De que bem haveria fazer uma cena, sem sua varinha não haveria a mínima chance de escapar ou matar tudo e todos ao redor. Colocou as mãos para trás, esperando que ele as amarrasse. Viu o ônibus vermelho e cinza à sua frente, os pneus negros contra o asfalto, o motor funcionando baixo, e apenas duas pessoas embarcando no grande veículo. Sentiu Potter segurando novamente o seu braço, empurrando-a na direção do ônibus, fazendo-a subir a pequena escada do veículo.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou olhando para o lado, vendo-o observar o ônibus, sua mala na mão livre dele.

"Uma escolha."

Ele a colocou sentada no último banco, do lado da janela, sentando-se a seu lado. Olhou-o sem entender o por quê dele estar fazendo aquilo, mas então sorriu pelo canto da boca, aquele era um tipo de atitude que o Potter, o herói, tomaria.

"Dando uma de santo outra vez, Potter?"

"Não, lhe dando a oportunidade que veja a primavera em Liberty." Ele respondeu e Pansy percebeu que ele pegava uma passagem do bolso do casaco e a segurava firmemente na mão.

"Acabamos de entrar no outono, Potter, levará meses até a primavera." Explicou como se entendesse que ele fosse retardado e tivesse que lhe explicar tudo.

"Eu sei. Tem meses antes que eu a leve para o Ministério."

_Silêncio_.

Harry notara o silêncio após sua explicação, mas não olhou para o lado, não olhou no rosto de Parkinson para ver a reação a suas palavras. Sabia que ela não tivera escolha nisso, que ela apenas iria. Entretanto, ela estava sendo direcionada novamente para uma situação, mas era algo bom para ela. Era a liberdade que ela queria, mesmo que fosse mínima. Entregou sua passagem ao motorista, vendo-a fazer o mesmo. Mirou o corredor do ônibus, vendo que apenas mais duas pessoas entraram no ônibus. Seria uma viagem silenciosa, e quando parassem, ligaria para Hermione, avisaria que ainda estava seguindo Parkinson, desconfiado de algo. Pediria que ela lhe enviasse roupas e algumas coisas. Seriam meses vigiando Parkinson para que ela não sumisse e então, no verão, a levaria para o Ministério, a faria ser julgada e a levaria para Azkaban. Fosse como fosse, Parkinson tinha alguns meses de liberdade para depois perdê-la, de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Duas horas após a saída, o ônibus fez uma pausa em uma rodovia, e um posto de conveniência, e Harry desceu ao lado de Pansy, andando ombro a ombro com ela. A morena não tirara o casaco, e não falara todo o tempo de viagem, ainda pensando no que acontecera, Harry acreditava. Entraram na conveniência, Harry dirigindo-se ao telefone público no fundo da loja, Parkinson parando ao lado, olhando em volta. Harry discou o número de Hermione, esperou que ela atendesse, o que demorou pelo adiantado da hora.

"Mione, sou eu."

_"Harry? Onde você está?"_

"Seguindo a Parkinson, acho que ela está tramando algo." Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, vendo-a cruzar os braços, os olhos observando-o com atenção.

_"Acha que ela sabe que você está atrás dela?"_

"Não. Ela ainda não me viu." Desviou seus olhos dos dela, não querendo vê-la lhe fitando enquanto mentia. "Mande algumas roupas por Edwings, por favor?"

_"Vai demorar tanto tempo assim?"_

"Não sei, mas pode ser que sim." Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, querendo encerrar a ligação logo. "Pode mandar as roupas?"

_"Claro, Harry. Vou amanhã em sua casa e separo algumas roupas."_

"Certo. Obrigado. Cuide-se."

_"Você também, Harry."_

Finalizou a ligação, vendo Parkinson na mesma posição, observando-o curiosa.

"Mentindo para sua melhor amiga, Potter?"

Não respondeu, apenas virou-se, pegando alguns sacos de salgadinhos, bolachas e duas garrafas de suco. Olhou Parkinson, esperando que ela andasse à sua frente, ficando sempre à sua vista. Viu-a passar por si com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, como que satisfeita com a atitude dele. Parou no caixa, vendo a morena observá-lo contando o dinheiro muggle e pagando o caixa, que olhava para ela com grande interesse.  
"Vai dividir comida comigo?" A pergunta dela parecia levantar questões antigas, como se porque ela fosse uma Slytherin, partidária de Voldemort, ele a deixaria passar fome.

_Curiosidade_.

Ele lhe entregou um saco de bolachas e salgadinhos e uma garrafa de suco quando saíram da loja, voltando para o ônibus. Mirou-o como que não entendendo.

"Pegue a comida, Parkinson."

Segurou o que ele entregava, subindo no ônibus e andando pelo corredor, mas parou no meio do caminho, fazendo com que ele batesse em si, após olhando-a nos olhos. Respiro fundo jogando as coisas no banco mais próximo e cruzando os braços, fazendo-o levantar as sobrancelhas.  
"Ok, Potter, chega, vamos logo com isso. Me prenda e me leva para Azkaban, não gosto desse teatro de bom moço e não tenho paciência para essas baboseiras sentimentalistas."

"Não sei do que está falando."

"Sabe sim." Falou mais alto, observando-o com raiva. "Eu não quero ver primavera em lugar algum, não quero palhaçada alguma do que você está fazendo ou do que acha que preciso, vamos logo."

"Sente-se."

Firmou os pés no chão novamente, enfrentando-o. Esperou que ele começasse a falar, tentando convencê-la, mas ele segurou as coisas com uma mão e segurou seu braço com outro, empurrando-a de costas até o banco que estavam sentados antes, empurrando-a com força no banco. Olhou-o com raiva, o braço doendo onde ele havia apertado.

"Eu disse para se sentar." Mirou-o com surpresa e raiva, vendo-o voltar pelo corredor e pegar suas coisas que tinha ficado no banco, e jogando-as em seu colo. Viu-o sentando-se e comendo o pacote de salgadinho sem olhar para o lado. Não conhecia esse Potter, que mentia para a melhor amiga, que usava a força para fazerem o que queria. Virou-se para a frente, abrindo o pacote de bolacha e começando a comer. Sua mente era uma confusão e não tinha a mínima idéia de quem estava sentado ao seu lado; mas definitivamente não era o Harry Potter que conhecia.

Mais de seis horas após o sol já tinha nascido, brilhando pela janela, e Pansy observava-o pela janela do ônibus. Sua mente não conseguira parar de trabalhar, analisando os últimos dez anos de sua vida. Dez anos em que tudo em sua vida fora regrado, tudo em sua vida fora dito o que fazer, e que todos sempre decidiram por ela. Sentiu Potter mover-se a seu lado e olhou-o. Ele estava diferente. Era como se fosse outra pessoa, como se aquele garoto insuportável tivesse dado espaço para um homem frio, distante, sem grandes perspectivas, apenas momentos. Ele virou o rosto, olhando-a sério. Os olhos verdes brilhando com os fracos raios de sol que entravam pela janela e batiam nos vidros dos óculos. Pansy queria saber quem era aquele homem.

_Ilusão_.

Pansy Parkinson era a última pessoa que convidaria para passar alguns dias a seu lado, a última pessoa com quem dividiria a comida, e a última pessoa com que conversaria; entretanto, lá estava. Aquilo era novo, inusitado. Mas sua mente lhe permitia pensar que estava dando à ela uma escolha: lutar contra ele ou aproveitar esse tempo em Liberty. Mirou-a sério. Ela estava surpresa com suas reações, sabia disso. Mas as pessoas ao seu redor também estavam, pois sempre lhe diziam, há quatro anos, que ele mudara desde que Voldemort morrera. Desde que a Guerra findara-se e que sua vida tornara-se... _nada_.

"Terá alguns meses para ver a primavera, Parkinson, espero que aproveite." Comentou enquanto abria a garrafa de suco e tomava o último gole. Viu-a olhando-o séria, como se levasse o que ele dissera como afronta.

"O que é isso? Último ato de herói? Arrependido por algo que fez no passado e tentando redimir-se agora?"

Negou balançando a cabeça, fechando a garrafa e colocando-a de lado. O ônibus diminuiu a velocidade, começando a parar.

"Não, Parkinson. Apenas lhe dando a oportunidade de ver uma última primavera."

"E um último outono." Ela comentou virando os olhos para a janela, observando o dia e a rua do lado de fora.

"Sim."

Ele sabia que ela já estava conformada com o destino, que tentar fugir agora seria apenas agravar a situação que encontrava-se. E isso não seria uma boa coisa. Levantou-se, pegando a mala dela, esperando que ela se levantasse e passasse à sua frente para poderem sair do ônibus, que agora estacionava devagar em uma plataforma de outro terminal rodoviário muggle. Ela andava devagar, talvez com sono, talvez com fome novamente. Não perguntou. Seria importar-se com ela, e isso, já estava acontecendo.

_Verdades._

Entraram no terminal, Pansy andando ao lado de Potter, observando-o dirigir-se à lanchonete. Entrou no recinto enquanto tirava o casaco, alguns homens ao redor a olharam. Foi inevitável não sorrir. Adorava atenção. Esse sempre fora seu ponto fraco, sempre queria atenção. Até alguns anos atrás, implorava pela atenção de Draco, quando a conseguiu, aproveitou ao máximo a atenção que estar com ele trazia; então, ele lhe largara. Seu mundo ruíra, sua vida tornou-se o que era hoje. Correr, esconder, sem chamar atenção.

Potter sentou-se em uma mesa mais próxima ao fundo, olhando para a cadeira à frente dele, indicando que Pansy deveria sentar-se. Respirou fundo, jogando o casaco na cadeira ao lado e sentando-se de frente pra ele, olhando-o observar tudo ao redor. Cruzou as pernas, deixando a saia que vestia mostrar ainda mais de suas pernas, fazendo algumas outras cabeças virarem em sua direção. Sorriu maliciosa, sabendo que estava chamando atenção; e agora, não fazia diferença alguma. Queria o máximo de atenção que conseguisse.

"O que vai comer?" A voz de Potter estava baixa. Voltou o olhar para ele, deixando de observar os homens que a olhavam. Via-o olhando seu braço esquerdo.

"Você vai pagar?" Ele apenas assentiu. "Ótimo."

Ficaram em silêncio. Pansy corria os olhos pelo cardápio disposto à sua frente, observando as variedades de comida e pensando em pedir de tudo um pouco já que Potter estaria pagando. Quando a garçonete aproximou-se, Potter fez o pedido dele e Pansy pediu ovos, bacon, suco de laranja e panquecas com morango. Quando a mulher afastou-se, notou que os olhos dele estavam presos novamente em sua marca negra.

"Então, já que estou presa a você Potter, conte-me como foram esses quatro anos na vida de herói?" Cruzou os braços, vendo-o subir os olhos verdes para de encontro aos seus castanhos. O rosto dele sério.

"Não sou herói." A voz dele estava baixa novamente.

"Oh, mas claro que é. Agora está sempre sendo comentado, a fama que sempre esperou, não?" Sentia o sarcasmo escorrer de sua voz.

"Nunca quis fama, Parkinson." A risada que Pansy deu foi totalmente desprovida de emoção, novamente.

"Ah, mas tenho certeza que a Weasley está aproveitando-se dessa fama, não? Afinal, não é qualquer garota que agarra o herói do mundo bruxo."  
Pansy viu Potter desviar os olhos dos seus nesse momento, observando ao redor, como se evitando responder aquilo. Sorriu maliciosa, talvez aquela estadia com Potter não fosse de total terrível, poderia infernizá-lo a todo momento.

"Oh oh, problemas no paraíso, Potter?" Ele não voltou a olhá-la, e Pansy sentiu-se bem em fazê-lo ficar desconfortavel.

"Não, Parkinson. Não estou com Ginny, ela casou-se há dois meses com Neville."

"Longbottom?" A surpresa apareceu em sua voz. A Weasley deixara o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente escapar após anos e anos de perseguição para tê-lo? Levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo maliciosa novamente. "Potter, você perdeu a Weasley para o Longbottom? Que fim de vida, Potter. Já pensou em suicídio?"

"Se eu fosse você, não tocaria nesse assunto."

Nesse momento olhou-o dentro dos olhos, vendo que ele estava sério. Não tocaria naquele assunto realmente; porém, ficara intrigada por ele tocar. Era um assunto delicado, delicado demais para ambos. Recostou-se na cadeira, esperando pela comida e ainda olhando Potter. Era verdade, Potter mudara. As coisas que ouvira sobre ele eram verdade, mas Pansy nunca acreditara. O homem sentado à sua frente não tinha mais aquele ar de garoto sonhador e feliz, não, aquele homem era apenas isso, um homem. Um homem que perdera muito e ganhara pouco.  
A garçonete voltou com os pedidos, colocando-os na mesa e retirando-se logo após. Pansy não pensou, apenas começou a comer, porém sua mente focava-se no exterior daquele lugar, nas fotos que vira de Liberty. Queria ver a primavera em Liberty, aproveitar as últimas estações de sua vida. Após isso, seria um eterno inverno em Azkaban.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Parte 2

_Descobertas_.

Harry observou-a terminar de comer. A garçonete viera, levara seus pratos, e lhe trouxe uma xícara de café; preto, sem açúcar. Tomou metade enquanto continuava observando Pansy terminar de comer. Sabia que ela estava pensando na cidade, nas coisas que veria, nos últimos meses livre. Harry tinha plena idéia de que ela poderia contar tudo após ir presa; oque mais ela teria a perder? Mas ele também não tinha muito a perder. Para ele, se ela contasse tudo, as pessoas apenas iriam dizer que ele agira de forma benevolente. Elas acabam esperando algo assim dele, algo digno de um herói. E Harry sabia que não era. Não era herói algum, era na verdade, um nada.

"Satisfeita?" Perguntou ao vê-la terminar a refeição, porém, Parkinson levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado. Ela aprendera aquilo com Malfoy. "Podemos ir?"

Viu-a assentir, levantando-se e sorrindo para dois caminhoneiros que falaram algo sobre o corpo dela. Olhou-os. Voltou os olhos para ela, que andava alguns passos à frente. Pansy _já_ aproveitava os últimos dias de liberdade. Porém, Harry tinha plena noção de que estava apenas no começo.

Saíram da lanchonete, ela parou do lado de fora da porta, o casaco na mão, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo e sentindo o sol. Observou-a. Ela era algo estranho, não era Parkinson que lhe ofendera, lutara e conhecera antes. Não. A Guerra mudou-a também, a Guerra a tinha feito ser uma das vítimas; aquelas que ficavam vivas ao fim para sofrer as consequências. Viu-a abrir os olhos, virando o rosto na sua direção, olhando-o com a sobrancelha esquerda erguida, questionando.

"Vamos achar um lugar pra ficar."

_Primeira_.

Pansy levou horas para processar as coisas que seguiram-se após deixarem a lanchonete. Nada poderia prepará-la para aquilo, nem mesmo a tinta que fora usada para queimar sua pele no braço esquerdo. Porque se o herói do mundo bruxo, o maldito Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Matou-Voldemort, o queridinho de Dumbledore tinha feito o que tinha feito, tudo que Pansy fizera na vida, não valerá de nada. Tudo que Pansy acreditava ser real, era pura _mentira_. Respirou fundo, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama, observando o sol abaixar-se por detrás das árvores, esconder-se do mundo e deixar Liberty brilhante, tingida de vermelho-alaranjado.

Horas antes, quando seguiu Potter para dentro da cidade, com pessoas olhando-os como se fossem dois estranhos demais para a cidade, Pansy notou que ele tentava o máximo esconder a cicatriz na testa, abaixando a cabeça. Sorriu. Potter não mudava. Porém, Pansy enganou-se, ao chegarem ao centro da cidade, Potter anunciou em alto e bom som quem era, fazendo com que várias pessoas viessem conversar com ele, várias pessoas viessem lhe oferecer coisas. Ouviu-o perguntar sobre algum pensão, e Pansy repousou o casaco no braço esquerdo, escondendo a Marca Negra, escondendo seu passado.

"Vamos."

Foi a única palavra que ele lhe dirigiu quando as pessoas apontaram algumas pensões e um hotel mais afastados. Seguiram a pé, os olhos dele colados ao chão e os de Pansy em tudo ao redor. Observou a cidade, as pessoas, as árvores, os monumentos, paisagens; _tudo_. Era estranho estar no lugar onde fotos apenas chegavam em suas mãos por estranhos, os lugares lindos e paradisíacos que sempre quis ver, agora ao seu alcance. Sorriu outra vez. Alguns minutos depois, Potter achou uma pousada ao fim de uma rua sem saída. Ficou de pé ao lado dele ao vê-lo assinando o livro de hóspedes, colocando apenas o nome dele. Um quarto, duas camas.

"Não confia em mim?" Perguntou no ouvido dele, baixo o suficiente para que somente ele ouvisse; entretanto a atendente a mirava como se a reconhecesse de algum lugar. Sorriu maliciosa.

"Não."

Andaram pelo corredor, Pansy atrás de Potter, vendo-o parar a porta 05. Viu-o abrir a porta e deixá-la passar, entrando em um quarto com duas camas de casal, uma grande janela ao fundo. Ouviu fechar, trancar e lacrar a porta com magia. Virou-se. Pansy observava novamente aquele homem que estava com ela no ônibus, aquele mesmo homem que a segurava com força excessiva, aquele mesmo homem que a empurrara no banco com violência; aquele que não era Harry Potter.

"Eu não vou fugir."

"Eu sei." Cruzou os braços. Pansy sentia que algo estava estranho. Tivera toda as razões para sentir isso. "Eu não quero que ninguém entre."

Viu Potter jogar sua bolsa e o casaco na primeira cama. Observou, quase em câmera lenta, Potter levantar a varinha e apontá-la para si, ameaçando-a.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Outros?"

"Death Eaters."

Medo. Pela primeira vez, desde que fora marcada, desde que vira Voldemort e a tinta fora queimada em seu braço, Pansy sentiu medo. Um medo de temer pela vida. Medo de não responder e morrer, e de responder e ter o mesmo fim. A ponta da varinha dele encostou-se em seu pescoço, levantando seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que sentia medo, de verdade, de Harry Potter.

_Machucado_.

Harry sabia que ela estava com medo, aprendera a ver aquilo dentro dos olhos dos outros. Aprendera a causar aquilo. Era uma das coisas que as pessoas diziam em que ele mudara; medo. Pois se não há medo, não há verdade. E Harry _queria_ a verdade. Forçou a varinha novamente contra a artéria do pescoço dela, vendo-a engolir em seco. Pansy Parkinson poderia ser apenas uma aprendiz de Death Eater, mas era uma. E por mais que Harry quisesse acreditar que ela não tinha nada com aquilo, estava lhe dando a escolha de deixar de mentir. De contar a verdade, fosse qual fosse.

"Parkinson..."

"Não sei onde eles estão, Potter."

A mão dela levantou-se rápido e Harry a viu, porém, não impediu, permitiu que ela afastasse a varinha do pescoço, e virasse; talvez a intenção fosse correr, fugir. Ele sabia que o medo ocasionava tentativas de fuga. Mas, então, para onde ela iria? Segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para si, empurrando-a na cama mais próxima e olhando-a seriamente enquanto a via passar a mão no rosto afastando os fios negros que cairam na frente dos olhos. As íris escuras eram puro ódio e medo.

"Se tentar fugir mais uma vez, vou levá-la para o Ministério. Não verá primavera alguma."

"Leve!" Viu-a levantar-se, viu-a furiosa vir para cima de si. A raiva deixava as pessoas mais fortes, Harry conhecia isso. E quando o corpo dela bateu de encontro ao seu, levando ambos ao chão, para ele não foi surpresa alguma. "Leve, deixe de bancar a porra do santo, Potter. Prenda-me de uma vez!"

As mãos fechadas dela machucaram seu peito, os olhos deixavam lágrimas de ódio escorrerem em seu rosto e o corpo dela fazia peso contra o seu. Virou-se. Empurrou-a pelos ombros no chão, machucando-a. Ouvindo um gemido de dor ao prendê-la ali. Olhou-a dentro dos olhos. Medo leva à verdade, e ele estava próximo a arrancar a verdade de Pansy.

"Estou lhe dando uma escolha." Abaixou o tom de voz, vendo-a abrir os olhos baços de lágrimas, a boca ainda aberta do gemido de dor. Forçou as mãos nos ombros dela, machucando-a mais. "Pode ver a primavera ou o eterno inverno. Escolha."

_Cobiça_.

"Primavera." Sua voz fora apenas um sussurro. Ele não era Harry Potter. Aquelas lágrimas não eram de dor. Aquela escolha não fora por medo. Respirou fundo, vendo-o olhá-la sério. Pansy ainda estava - horas depois - tentando entender o que acontecera. Potter a machucara, Potter a ferira para descobrir algo; algo que ela não sabia. E ela sabia que a verdade descobre-se pelo medo. E ela estava com medo naquele momento. Muito medo. "Eu não sei, Potter. Eles não me disseram nada. _Nada_."

O corpo dele deixou de fazer peso por sobre o seu, as mãos dele deixaram de fazer dor em seu ombro. Pansy levantou-se, jogou-se na cama, chorou de raiva enquanto o ouvia sair do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. E Pansy quis morrer, mas a primavera em Liberty era a última coisa que queria ver; ainda não poderia morrer. Ainda não.

O sol se pôs, escondeu-se por definitivo por detrás das árvores e Pansy observou como o quarto ficou escuro, silencioso, frio. E combinava com o que aprendera. Potter não era o mocinho, ele era o vilão. Estava enganada quando dissera que ele era o nada, ele era algo. Algo que usava o que ela queria, para ter o que ele queria. Algo que usava força para descobrir a verdade, que usava o medo para descobrir a verdade. Pansy nunca sentira isso antes, medo de algo novo. Voldemort não era algo novo, sentira medo dele por saber que todos sentiam. Mas Potter? Não, Potter era o bom moço, o samaritano, o filho da puta do herói, quem teria medo dele? A porta abriu-se, a respiração de Pansy travou na garganta. Ela. Ela tinha medo de Potter.

Ele lhe entregou algo, um vidro. Puxou o fio e ligou o abajur para ver o que era.

"Para a dor." Mirou-o, enquanto ele sentava-se na cama oposta, os olhos observando-a com cuidado. Verdes, calmos, quentes. Quem era aquele homem, e o que acontecera com ele? Deixou o frasco de remédios no criado-mudo junto do abajur, ainda com os olhos em Potter, vendo-o deixar a varinha junto do casaco que ele jogara horas antes na cama. Poderia pegar a varinha, matá-lo, fugir, desaparecer. "Você fez uma escolha, Parkinson, não arrependa-se agora."

"Não me arrependo de nada." Sua voz era ácida.

"Malfoy."

"Não tocaria nesse assunto se fosse você." Levantou-se, dando as costas para ele, parando na janela, a noite cobrindo Liberty.

As luzes da cidade acenderam-se, o brilho tornou-se forte e Pansy sorriu, apenas para parar de sorrir no segundo seguinte. Potter estava transformando tudo em um inverno eterno. Ouviu mover-se. Viu-o pelo reflexo do vidro da janela, entrando no banheiro do quarto, a luz acesa. Virou-se, a varinha ainda estava na cama. Sua chance. Sorriu sarcástica para si mesma; era incrível como o medo a fazia pensar em absurdos. Virou-se para encarar a cidade novamente, os passos dele pelo banheiro ecoando no quarto silencioso, frio, ainda parcialmente escuro.

"Vou poder sair?"

"Não. Hoje não."

"Quero sair, Potter."

Não ouviu resposta, não ouviu mais nada. Observou o reflexo, ele a mirava pelo espelho do banheiro. Os olhos verdes, baços e distorcidos pelo vidro, a olhavam sérios. Talvez ele soubesse de seu medo. Talvez entendesse sua situação. Entretanto, percebeu que não faria a menor diferença, ele não a deixaria sair. Desviou os olhos do reflexo, vendo o céu ficar mais e mais escuro, e algo vinha pelo céu.

"Sua coruja."

Avisou e afastou-se da janela, vendo-a abrir-se sozinha segundos depois e Potter sair do banheiro. Ficou minutos observando-o com o pássaro, que lhe trouxera uma mala de viagem cheia de roupas e uma carta. Tinha certeza que era da amiga dele, preocupada. Sorriu pelo canto da boca. Ao menos alguém temia o que _ela_ poderia fazer com _ele_.

"Potter, inferno, quero sair." A cabeça dele inclinou-se para o lado, mirando-a, sério. Pansy sabia que não deveria provocá-lo. Mas seu sangue Slytherin gritava com ela. Ela não deveria ter medo dele, _ele_ deveria ter medo dela. Ela era a vilã, ela era uma Death Eater, maldita partidária de Voldemort. Ele deveria temê-la, não o contrário. "Eu quero sair, e você disse que eu tinha uma escolha. Você disse que eu poderia ver Liberty."  
O corpo dele aproximou-se devagar, a carta escorregando dos dedos dele, a mala também e a coruja desapareceu na noite. Os olhos verdes queimaram contra os seus, e Pansy sentiu medo outra vez. Não moveu-se, esperou o corpo dele estar completamente próximo ao seu, sentindo a respiração dele batendo em seu rosto.

"Parkinson, vai ver Liberty, mas não hoje."

"Você..."

"Não!"

A voz dele elevou-se e Pansy mordeu o lábio inferior querendo gritar de volta. _"Quando você grita, você perde a razão."_ Malfoy lhe dissera uma vez quando gritou com ele; aprendeu isso rápido dessa vez. Não gritou. Não disse mais nada. Se Potter queria guerra, ele teria. Infernizaria a vida dele até ter o que queria. Pois era isso que ele estava fazendo.

_Castanho_.

Dormiu horas depois que ela dormira. Parkinson não dissera mais nenhuma palavra após ter gritado com ela. Viu-a pegar a mala, ouvi-a tomar banho, viu-a sair do banheiro, deitar-se, se cobrir e dormir. Estava sentado na cama, o quarto no mais total escuro. Seu corpo doía, sua mente girava. Aquilo era _sua_ escolha. Ele permitira que ela ficasse ali, permitira que ela tivesse a escolha de ver a tão desejada primavera ou ir direto para o inverno eterno de Azkaban; ele lhe deu alternativas. Qual teria sido a última vez que ela tivera alternativas? _Malfoy_. Sua mente voltava ao loiro, sua mente voltava no que acontecera entre... respirou fundo. Ouviu-a virando-se no colchão. O quarto começava a clarear, já estava acordado fazia alguns minutos. Ela descobriu-se e Harry viu o braço esquerdo. A Marca Negra. Mirou-a por minutos seguidos. Parkinson tivera a escolha de recusar a marca, a tinta que desgraçara sua vida. Era a Marca ou a morte? Ela teria escolhido a morte?

Balançou a cabeça. Parkinson nunca escolheria a morte. Olhou pela janela, Liberty iluminando-se pelo sol que ainda começava a surgir ao longe. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Não estava frio, ainda era outono. E teria o Inverno. E só então a primavera de Parkinson. A primavera que ela escolhera. Voltou os olhos para a morena, vendo-a acordada. Os olhos castanhos sérios e com medo, observando-o.

"Bom dia."

"Dia."

Viu-a levantar-se. O corpo dela à mostra. Cicatrizes? O que eram aquelas marcas que desciam as costas de Parkinson como linhas? A camisola dela era fina, as meias brancas destoavam do tecido da camisola. Observou-a cambalear até o banheiro. Pensou em quanto tempo levaria para o próximo acesso de raiva dela. Passou a mão no pescoço. Quando ela lhe derrubara no dia anterior, Harry sentira a dor antiga no pescoço voltar, e comprara dois frascos de remédio para dor. Procurou com os olhos pela sua cama sua camiseta, dormira sem ela. Aparentemente o feitiço para deixar o quarto mais quente, estava funcionando bem demais. Levantou-se, pisando no chão frio, ouvindo a porta o banheiro abrir-se e Parkinson saiu. Olhou-a nos olhos, vendo-a mirá-lo com os olhos semi-cerrados.

"Está com fome?"

"Só comi ontem de manhã, o que acha?"

Ignorou isso. Ele não era uma boa pessoa de manhã, Parkinson também não. Respirou fundo, olhando-a, vendo os olhos castanhos dela descerem por seu corpo, franzindo o cenho em questionamento.

"O que foi?"

"Quem lhe marcou assim?"

Sabia que ela falava das cicatrizes. Tinha várias cicatrizes de batalhas, lutas, escapadas por lugares difíceis. Ganhara algumas cicatriz ao longo dos anos em Guerra. Ganhara outras nos anos perseguindo Death Eaters.

"A Guerra."

"A vida você quer dizer."

Não respondeu. Parkinson era a pessoa mais teimosa que já conhecera. Virou-se, entrando no banheiro, mas disse antes de fechar a porta. "Foi a _vida_ que lhe marcou?"

_Sangue_.

O sangue ferveu com a pergunta dele. Odiava que lhe perguntassem sobre suas cicatrizes. Virou-se para sua cama, pegando a mala no chão. Buscou algo para vestir e seus óculos escuros. Sabia que hoje não haveria motivos para Potter lhe impedir de sair. Hoje ele _tinha_ que lhe deixar ver Liberty. Virou o rosto para a janela, vendo a cidade começando a ser iluminada pelo sol. Torres, árvores, praças, comércios, tudo acordava na cidade com o brilho do sol de outono. Respirou fundo. Achou sua calça jeans, sua blusa e os óculos. Respirou fundo, ouvindo a porta do banheiro abrir-se e Potter sair. Viu-o mirando-a, como se esperasse algo dela. Olhou-o, vendo-o sério. Sentiu medo do que poderia vir dele agora.

"Quem lhe marcou?"

Não respondeu.

"Quem lhe marcou, Parkinson?"

"Por isso deveria interessar a você? A resposta não vai lhe ajudar a pegar os outros." Virou-se para sua mala, observando que estava sem meias, apenas mais um par. Os dedos gelados dele fecharam-se sobre seu braço, o aperto doeu onde ele já havia machucado-a antes. Seu sangue ferveu, sua mente gritava novamente que ele deveria temê-la, não ela a ele. Olhou-o dentro dos olhos verdes, frios. Medo.

"Quem?"

"_Malfoy_. Satisfeito?"

Ele não a soltou. Ele continuou a fechar os dedos contra o braço dela, ferindo-a.

"Por quê?"

Puxou o braço. Aquilo não era de interesse dele. Aquilo não traria resposta sobre os Death Eaters. Aquilo já não importava. Por que maldição Potter queria aquela resposta? Medo. Sentiu mais medo de que ele poderia conseguir arrancar aquela resposta de si. O rosto dele aproximou-se do seu, o corpo dele - quente - colocou-se ao seu, mas os dedos marcavam seu braço. Dor. Sentia dor com o aperto dele.

"Por quê?"

Puxou o braço novamente. Ele não a soltou. Levantou a outra mão, querendo acertá-lo, fazê-lo se afastar. Ele a segurou no ar. A raiva deixa as pessoas mais fortes, e Pansy desconhecia o quão forte Potter conseguia ser. Na verdade, Pansy desconhecia Potter. Respirou fundo, o punho da mão esquerda começando a ficar marcado com os dedos frios dele.

"Porque eu não obedeci." Um sussurro, os dentes cravando no lábio inferior. A confissão que lhe retirara sangue do lábio, pois para não chorar após dizer aquelas palavras, Pansy mordera o lábio. A força cortara a pele, o sangue tocou devagar sua língua, os olhos verdes de Potter observaram com atenção o feito. "Satisfeito?"

Suas palavras eram borradas de sangue. Gotas. Apenas gotas. Mas eram borradas de sangue. Potter não soltou o braço direito, apenas o esquerdo, e com essa mão, Pansy viu como o dedo dele tocou sua boca. Medo. Teve medo do que ele pudesse fazer. Sentiu-o pegar a gota que escorrera de seu lábio, limpando o caminho do sangue e só então afastando-se. Não sabia quem ele era, mas descobriria quem matara Harry Potter e quem era esse homem que estava ali.

_Sozinha_.

Sentaram-se na mesa mais próxima ao rio, as pessoas passavam perto deles, olhando para Harry. Tinham saído da pousada, Parkinson sorriu por vários minutos com isso. Os óculos escuros lhe tampavam quase todo o rosto. Harry nunca a tinha visto sorrindo de felicidade. Harry, na verdade, percebera que não conhecia Parkinson. Lembrou-se de Hermione e Ginny. As únicas mulheres presentes constantemente em sua vida. Elas em nada se pareciam com Parkinson. A morena vestia saltos, calças coladas ao corpo, blusas decotadas - as cicatrizes à vista - maquilagem, brincos de argola; nunca vira Ginny com brincos de argola. Acharam uma padaria que tinha mesas ao céu aberto. Sentaram-se do outro lado da rua, Parkinson vira a cabeça para os lados, vendo tudo. Sorrindo. Pediram o café. Comeram. Ela não lhe dirigiu uma palavra. Olhou-a recostar-se na cadeira, os óculos de sol impedindo-o de ver para onde os olhos dela apontavam. Esperou. Ela logo falaria algo.

"Quero passear pela cidade."

"Vá." A palavra pareceu não fazer sentido. "Você não fugiria, Parkinson, fez uma escolha, lembra?"

"Confiante, não?" As palavras dela pareciam ácido.

"Não, apenas sei."

Viu-a levantar-se, virando-se e começando a andar pela calçada. Ela voltaria. Harry não precisava preocupar-se. Além das autoridades da cidade saberem sobre ela, o feitiço que ele colocara nela impediria que ela saíssem da cidade sem que ele soubesse. Parkinson fizera uma escolha e Harry faria com que ela continuasse a querer o que escolhera. Fosse como fosse.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Parte 3

Sentou-se na cama, folheando o jornal. Já era noite. Passara o dia na praça da cidade, vendo as pessoas. Parkinson não aparecera. Não voltara até agora. Ao menos ninguém lhe informara nada sobre ela, ela não havia deixado a cidade pois o feitiço lhe avisaria. Não precisava preocupar-se. Esperou. Parou em uma notícia sobre o aniversário de morte de... Ela abriu a porta, os olhos escondidos - ainda - pelos óculos de sol. Uma das mãos no bolso da jaqueta, o rosto sério. Mirou-a.

"Passou o dia aqui?"

A pergunta dela deixava a voz condenar o que ela estivera fazendo o dia inteiro. Fechou o jornal, olhando-a sentar-se na cama ao lado. Viu-a tirar os óculos, deixando-o no criado-mudo. Ela o olhou, os castanhos pareciam sorrir como a boca não o fazia. Ela estava feliz. Continuou em silêncio. Ela deu de ombros, tirou as botas, jogou o corpo para trás. A Marca Negra apareceu - apenas a ponta - com o movimento da manga da jaqueta. Ela observava o teto. Os olhos corriam as sombras que a cidade fazia ali.

"Sabia que tem um bar perto da Igreja onde você ficou?" Balançou a cabeça, mas Harry achava que ela não tinha visto. "Vi você. Estava sorrindo para o sol."

"Gosto do sol."

"Eu gosto de uva, nem por isso fico sorrindo para um cacho." A voz dela denunciava mais e mais o que ela fizera a tarde toda.

"O que fez?"

"Achei um belo moreno que me levou pra cama, Potter, o que acha que mais fiz?"

Sabia que tinha sido exatamente isso que acontecera. Hermione e Ginny nunca fariam isso. Observou-a. Ela tirou a jaqueta, jogando-a no chão, ficando apenas de calça jeans e blusa. Levantou-se, tinha que sair dali. Parkinson estava movendo-se mais calma. Mais leve. Há anos não sabia como era mover-se assim; aliviado.

"Onde vai?" Virou-se, mirando-a ainda deitada na cama, a cabeça de lado. Os cabelos estavam jogados pelo colchão. Negros. Confundido-se com as sombras. "Potter, eu te perguntei onde vai."

"Sair."

"Huhum. Sair. Ok, apenas cuidado com as garotas que estão nas ruas. Elas não cobram tão caro, mas não fazem muitas coisas."

_Gosto_.

Riu. O rosto dele era uma máscara de calma, mas viu os verdes atormentarem-se. Medo. O verde tornou-se frio. As mãos fecharam-se em punhos. Era hora de sentir medo após uma tarde de gemidos com _Giovanni_ dentro de si. Sentou-se, vendo Potter levantar a varinha, lacrar a porta. Esperou, mas ele jogara a varinha na cama, o casaco que tinha pego e estava colocando também. Observou-o sério. Esperou. Sentira medo de verdade. as marcas em seu braço e punho ainda eram visíveis e ainda doíam.

"Sabe disso porque Malfoy lhe ensinou?"

"Cale a boca." Seus dentes travaram com força. Não. Aquele assunto não.

"Abra o jornal." Olhou o jornal na cama dele, e debruçou-se, apoiando os joelhos no chão e o peito no colchão. Abriu o jornal. "Página oito." Virou as folhas até achar a página oito. Seus dedos tremiam. Dois anos. Já se faziam dois anos. "Ele lhe ensinou isso, Parkinson?"

"Cale a boca, Potter."

Seu rosto não olhava para o dele. Seus olhos castanhos apenas miravam o jornal. Seus dedos tremiam e apertavam a folha. Sua respiração travava de pouco em pouco na garganta. Medo. Potter usaria aquilo contra ela. Pansy sabia que cedo ou tarde ele usaria aquilo. Porém, ele também não deveria tocar naquele assunto. Não _poderia_ tocar naquela assunto; para o bem dele.

"Parkinson?"

"Vai se foder."

Abaixou a cabeça no colchão, empurrando o jornal com força para fora da cama. Continuou ali, parcialmente ajoelhada na cama, os olhos ardendo da força que ela fazia para impedir as lágrimas que queriam escorrer. Apertou as mãos contra o lençol. Ouviu os passos dele atrás de si. Ouviu as malas da outra cama rangerem baixas. Esperou. Sentiu medo.

"Você fez essa escolha, Parkinson. Arque com as consequências.

"Vai se foder, Potter."

Virou-se tão de repente, pronta para atacá-lo, que não esperava encontrá-lo tão perto. Estava ajoelhada entre as pernas dele, suas mãos apertadas pelos dedos frios dele, machucando-as. Seus olhos miravam os dele e os deles devolviam o olhar sério.

"Por que você quer saber isso, Potter? Por que diabos você quer saber essas coisas?" Empurrou o corpo para frente, mas ele apenas a segurou. Parkinson sentia novamente a respiração dele em seu rosto. "Que inferno, Potter. Para de colocar medo em mim, faz o que tem que fazer pra tirar as informações que você quer de mim e me deixa em paz." Empurrou o corpo novamente, puxando as mãos. Ele continuava mais forte, apesar de vê-lo vacilar quando puxou suas mãos. "Você está me machucando... quem é você, inferno?"

A boca dele abriu-se, apenas um pouco. Pansy olhou-a, esperando a resposta. Mas não houve. Voltou os olhos aos olhos dele. Mirou-o. Esperou. Ele não lhe soltou. Seus joelhos doíam no chão frio, e seus dedos apertados pelos dele, também doíam. Esperou.

"Dois anos, Parkinson. Faz dois anos que eu tive que ver meu melhor amigo enforcado, pois o _seu_ noivo decidira encerrar a vida dele. Dois anos que eu arquei com as consequências de ter que ajudar os Aurores a levantarem o corpo de Malfoy do chão da sala da casa dele, sujando as minhas mãos de sangue-puro. E em menos de vinte e quatro horas descer o corpo do meu amigo de uma corda mágica que não arrebentaria." As palavras arderam em si, ele não _podia_ tocar nesse assunto. "Eu fiz uma escolha de não ser feliz depois disso, Parkinson. Escolhi exterminar sua raça de uma vez por todas para que eu não tenha que recolher mais nenhum corpo de amigo meu de lugar algum."

Puxou as mãos com mais forças. Não lembrava-se de começar a chorar, mas sentia as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto.

"Você não tem medo de mim, Parkinson, tem medo de si mesma..."

"Você que está me machucando."

"Então solte-se."

Fúria. Sua visão estava borrada pelas lágrimas, mas conseguiu empurrar o corpo novamente com força, divisando o rosto de Potter bem a frente do seu. Ele empurrou-a com mais força, fazendo-a voltar ao chão, voltando a ficar ajoelhada.

"Você é tão fraca quanto ele, Parkinson. Se não for mais."

Desistiu. Potter poderia sentir o gosto da vitória sobre ela. Pansy não importava-se mais.

_Lábio_.

Deixou a água correr seu corpo. Fazia horas que deixara Potter no quarto e trancara-se no banheiro. Estava há horas ali, mesmo que não fosse debaixo d'água. A água quente fazia vapor. O vapor corria todo o banheiro, embaçava o espelho. Pansy não queria pensar. Não deveria pensar naquilo. Mas as palavras de Potter voltavam em sua mente. Amanhã se comemorava dois anos da morte de Draco Malfoy, e no dia seguinte dois anos da morte de Ronald Weasley. _Suicídio_. Por isso o assunto era proibido entre eles. Por isso nenhum deles poderia dizer aquela palavra, brincar sobre aquilo. Pansy sabia que para Potter ver o amigo morto fora o fim. E ele lhe afirmara isso. Ele lhe afirmara que não seria mais feliz por causa do amigo. E Pansy nunca mais desistiu das promessas que fizera pois Malfoy fora a última pessoa para quem ela prometera algo. E aquele era o assunto proibido entre eles. Potter nunca deveria ter voltado aquilo.

Lavou-se. Secou-se. Observou o vapor pelo banheiro. Sua mente no corpo de Malfoy no chão da sala. Lembrava-se de como não chorara, não na hora. Chorara dias depois quando tudo a acertou. Malfoy. Weasley. Um tirou a vida pelo outro. Amor. _Amor_. Lembrava do rosto de Malfoy ao dizer isso. Ao fazê-la prometer que seria feliz, fosse onde fosse. Mas ela não fora. Ela não era feliz. Não mais. Secou os cabelos, abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro. O quarto estava escuro e Pansy viu que Potter estava deitado na cama dele, observando o teto, sem óculos. Medo. Pansy _tinha_ medo dele. Medo do que ele poderia lhe fazer lembrar, do que ele poderia lhe fazer dizer. Subiu em sua cama, de toalha. Não tinha vontade de se trocar, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Não queria mover-se até chegar a primavera. Estava ali para isso, para a primavera.

"Não foi só você que perdeu alguém."

"Eu sei."

A voz dele estava baixa quando respondeu. Pansy virou-se na direção da cama dele, vendo-o na mesma posição. Os olhos verdes, escurecidos pela falta de luz no quarto, ainda miravam o teto. As mãos dele estavam atrás da cabeça, presas aos cabelos negros. Somente de calça. A camiseta jogada no canto do colchão, perto da cabeça dele.

"Por que tem medo de mim?"

"Desde o começo você só me machucou." Sua voz estava baixa. Pansy sabia porque. Não queria atormentar ainda mais a mente levantando a voz. Tudo estava mais silencioso. Que continuasse assim, não levantaria a voz.

"Foram suas escolhas, Parkinson." Pansy continuou em silêncio. Seu corpo estava cansado, mas era porque sua mente estava cansada. Seu choro, seu sofrimento, as lembranças a cansaram. "Quando não quis se sentar, não falar comigo, não me contar a verdade. Foram as escolhas que você fez que lhe fizeram se machucar." Viu-o virar-se. Olhá-la, sério. "Seu lábio, você tirou sangue de si mesma. Eu não lhe machuquei."

"Potter..." Sua voz estava rouca. Pansy desistiu. Fechou os olhos, cansada. "Boa noite."

* * *

Quatro semanas. O inverno atingiu Liberty com força, e em menos de três semanas Pansy estaria pronta para aproveitar a primavera. Aproveitar as flores. O sol. As ocasionais chuvas frescas à tarde. Sentou-se na cama, olhando a janela. Vento. Chuva. Neve. Frio. Ouviu Potter entrar no quarto. Já se fazia dias que não se falavam. Na verdade, não se falavam desde aquele dia. Desde que ele a fizera enfrentar a dor de ambos. Observou-o entrar, deixar o casaco cair na cama e andou direto para o banheiro. Neve escorria dos fios negros. Voltou a olhar para a janela. Pansy entendera quem era aquele Harry Potter. Era o mesmo de sempre. Adulto, sozinho, triste, quebrado. O herói, o mártir de sempre. Ele tinha suas crises de fúria, de ódio, assim como Pansy também tinha. O que mudava? Pansy ainda descobriria.

"Não vai sair?" Apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. Não olhou-o. Não viu se as íris verdes queimavam estranhas ou estavam frias. "Parkinson?"

_Hoje_.

Viu-a virando a cabeça em sua direção. Os olhos castanho-escuros observando-o. Ela estava séria, como estava há quatro semanas. As quatro semanas de silêncio. O silêncio mais barulhento da vida de Harry. Pois a cada vez que a via voltar da rua, sabia que ela estivera nos braços de alguém. Tentando esquecer o que ele dissera sobre Malfoy e Ron. Mas ela sabia. Ela já sabia disso tudo. Por isso o assunto sempre fora proibido entre eles. _Ainda era_.

"Esse bruxo com quem dorme..."

"Não é de seu interesse." Viu-a levantar-se, deixando a coberta em que estava com o corpo enrolado, na cama. Os olhos dela estavam sérios.

"Sim, é. Ele veio perguntar se é minha." Passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Ela seguiu o caminho de sua mão. _Medo_. Via medo nos olhos dela. Ela ainda tinha medo de si.

"Não sou sua, ou dele, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele sabe disso." Ela respondeu afastando-se um passo. Aproximou-se dela, vendo o medo crescer nos olhos que ficavam claros. Medo. Porque ela estava com medo? Harry não tinha idéia. Mas descobriria.

"Não vou machucá-la."

"Mas também não vai fazer bem."

Harry sabia o que ela queria dizer. Desde que encontrara com Pansy na plataforma da rodoviária não lhe fizera bem. Só dera a escolha de vir a Liberty ou não. Mas era uma escolha. E a escolha a levara às coisas que Harry fazia. Aproximou-se mais dela. Pansy afastou-se outro passo, Harry a segurou pelo punho direito.

"Não vou machucá-la, Parkinson."

"Potter, para de dizer isso." Apertou mais o punho dela, mantendo-a no lugar. Observou como os olhos dela fitavam os seus. Observou-a por um momento. "Por favor, chega!"

"Por que tem medo de mim? Não lhe fiz nada."

"Nada?"

O grito dela seguiu-se a um som estridente e único. Harry já havia recebido socos, pontapés, feitiços, facadas entre outros, mas o tapa que Pansy lhe dera, doera mais do que qualquer um desses. Voltou o rosto para olhá-la. Harry sabia que ela estava a ter um ataque de fúria. Sabia que o medo desencadeava isso. Apertou os dedos contra o punho dela, machucando-a de verdade. Viu-a gemer de dor, tentando afastar a mão de si, e quando a viu levantar a mão novamente para lhe dar outro tapa, segurou-a no ar.

"Nada, Potter? Você não me fez nada? Tenho marcas roxas pra provar o contrário."

Ela debateu-se contra seus apertos. Harry sabia que em pouco tempo isso passava. O medo, a fúria, tudo passava. Porém, ela continuou a lutar, continuou a tentar se soltar. Apertou com mais força. Isso pareceu acender ainda mais o ódio dela. O corpo de Parkinson debatia-se contra o seu, e Harry empurrou-a contra a parede para tentar contê-la. Harry via como os olhos dela estavam escuros, insanos. Algo tinha mudado.

"Está me machucando."

A mão esquerda dela soltou-se de seus dedos, e os dedos dela estalaram novamente em seu rosto antes que pudesse segurá-los. Porém, assim que sentiu o rosto ficar quente outra vez, segurou a mão dela, com força. Harry sabia que não deveria usar sua força contra ela, uma mulher como Ginny e Hermione, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites. Levou ambos os braços dela para trás do corpo, fazendo-a parar de se debater. Olhou-a nos olhos.

"Parkinson, para." Ela parou e olhou-o. Harry sentia as mãos dela ainda tentando se soltar.

_Cicatriz_.

Sua respiração estava acelerada. Seu corpo doía. Sentia o coração martelando com força no peito. E sentia Potter segurando-a com força. O corpo dele colado ao seu, empurrando-a contra a parede. Pansy odiava ter estourado desse jeito, ter gritado. Tinha perdido a razão. E via as marcas avermelhadas no rosto de Potter. Sua mão ardia. Os tapas foram fortes. E agora ele a segurava com força. Olhou-o nos olhos. A respiração dele estava igual a sua, os olhos dele miravam sua boca. Engoliu em seco. Já não estava com medo.

Sua respiração foi acalmando-se, assim como a dele. Seu corpo foi amolecendo nos braços dele. O dele continuava a fazer pressão contra o seu. Pansy ficou imóvel. Não disse nada, não moveu-se, não fez nada.

"Vou soltá-la, quero que se vire."

E Pansy entendeu. Ele cansou. Cansou do silêncio, das respostas que ela não dera, do medo, de esperar pela primavera. Pansy sabia que ele a levaria para o Ministério. Sentiu os dedos frios dele soltarem suas mãos e virou-se devagar. Encostando a testa na parede, deixando os braços nas costas. Respirou fundo. Sabia que cedo ou tarde Potter se cansaria. Pansy só sentia-se triste por não ver a primavera. Esperou para sentir as cordas enrolarem em seus punhos. Não sentiu. Pansy sentiu o corpo de Potter encostar-se ao dela. Respirou fundo, sentindo os dedos gelados dele correrem por seus ombros; as cicatrizes.

"Eu... soube quando ele lhe marcou." A voz dele estava baixa, e Pansy fechou os olhos para concentrar-se. Os dedos dele correndo para baixo, por cima da camisa. Ainda veria a primavera. Apertou mais os olhos ao ouvi-lo falar. "Uma enfermeira do St. Mungus nos contou." As pontas dos dedos dele correram suas costas por debaixo da blusa. Frio. Quente. Apertou mais os olhos, as mãos nas coxas, apertando o tecido da calça de moletom. "Disse que você chegou inconsciente."

"O que está fazendo?" Pansy ouviu sua voz. Um sussurro. Não era medo.

"Você foi marcada, usada, destruída." Sentiu a testa dele encostar-se em seu ombro direito. A voz e a respiração batiam logo abaixo. As mãos dele seguravam sua cintura; com força. "O que te fez seguir, Parkinson?"

"A promessa que fiz a Draco."

"Qual foi?"

"Ser feliz."

Pansy sabia que Potter estava em um momento de fim. Fim de descobertas. Fim de aprisionamento. Porque agora ele sabia de tudo; _tudo_. Não haveria mais motivos para mantê-la ali. Manter esse jogo de deixá-la ver primavera. Ela já entendia que nunca veria a primavera em Liberty. Sentiu o sorriso dele contra seu ombro. Sua camiseta regata revelava demais. Pansy não gostava de camisas de manga. Pansy nunca fora de esconder as cicatrizes. Eram seu orgulho.

"É feliz?"

"Não."

"Deveria." Abriu os olhos, as mãos apertando mais e mais o tecido de sua própria calça na coxa. Queria entender até onde Potter iria com aquilo. Ele já não conseguira tudo? Respirou fundo. Suas costas tocando o peito dele. Respirou fundo novamente. O quadril dele colado ao seu. Respirou fundo novamente. A boca de Potter tocou a cicatriz que começava perto de seu pescoço. "Por que não é feliz, Parkinson?"

Sentiu o hálito dele. Seu peito pressionado contra a parede começava a machucar. Respirou fundo novamente. A língua quente dele desceu por uma das cicatrizes no ombros. Mais uma vez e ele a segurou com força pela cintura; e a soltou. Virou-se, vendo-o afastar-se de si, sentando-se na cama dele. Escorou na parede, observando os olhos verdes quentes a olhá-la.

"Por que não é feliz?"

"Porque não quero. Não mais."

Pansy sabia que agora ele estava completamente satisfeito. Andou até ele, subindo na cama, engatinhando até a parte de cima e deitando. Viu Potter continuar sentado na ponta. Os olhos agora miravam o chão à frente. Esperou. Esperou pacientemente até que ele se virou, subindo na cama, deitando a seu lado. A mão dele puxou-a pela cintura, segurou-a contra ele. E Pansy fechou os olhos, esperando que quando acordasse fosse primavera.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Parte 4

_Pansy_.

Harry sabia que era proibido. Errado. Sujo. _Proibido_. A noite passou e o dia já tinha começado fazia horas. Ele ainda estava na cama. Pansy ainda estava deitada com ele. O corpo dela moldava-se ao seu. Os cabelos negros dela estavam caídos pelas costas dela. O rosto no travesseiro. A respiração calma. Parkinson não tinha mais medo de si e Harry já sabia porque. Ela já tinha contado tudo. Toda a verdade escapara pelos lábios dela e agora o medo dele se fora. Observou-a. Quem iria lhe dizer que Pansy Parkinson estaria dormindo em seu braço? Quem diria que ela lhe enfrentaria e depois deixaria de fazê-lo? Harry conversara com Hermione no dia anterior. Contara para ela que ainda estava seguindo Parkinson, observando o que ela estava fazendo. Harry sabia, porém, que Hermione não acreditou em nenhuma palavra. E ele também sabia porque. Fora esse o começo de Ron. E o fim dele também.

Errado sentir com a ponta dos dedos as cicatrizes dela. Sujo que tivesse deitado e dormido com ela. _Proibido_ porque Parkinson aceitara tudo isso. Observou-a novamente. A respiração acelerou um pouco, o corpo dela movendo-se e encontrando o seu logo atrás. Os olhos castanhos dela abriram-se, o sol - já alto - brilhando dentro das íris. Ela os fechou, as mãos tampando-os. Harry viu a marca que fizera na pele clara demais dela. Esperou que ela dissesse algo.

"Já é primavera?"

"Não."

"Me acorda quando for?" Sorriu. Seu sorriso era triste, sem emoção. Não conseguia sorrir de verdade fazia alguns anos. Desde Ron. Ela virou-se. Ficando de frente pra si, olhando-o com os olhos semi-cerrados. "Por que ainda está aqui?"

"Você quer ver a primavera." Respondeu vendo-a afastar os cabelos do rosto. O corpo próximo demais ao seu.

"Não na cidade, Potter, na cama. Comigo." _Errado. Sujo. Proibido_.

Harry sabia disso e ouvi-la falar deixava tudo pior. Mas era tarde. Era bem tarde. Harry tinha idéia de que importava-se com Pansy. Que ligava para o que ela dizia. Que queria vê-la sorrir, ao menos uma última vez, e que o mundo poderia ficar em espera por alguns meses. Seu sorriso morreu. Fora exatamente como Ron. Tinha certeza de que fora exatamente como Malfoy. Não respondeu. Apenas continuou a observá-la. Olhá-la com atenção, mas então ela moveu-se. Harry viu-a fechar os olhos, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Vou voltar a dormir."

E Harry fechou os olhos. Dormindo segundos depois. Achando incrível, horas depois, que seu sono ao lado dela fosse fácil como nunca fora antes.

* * *

_Harry_.

Pansy abriu os olhos, sabendo que veria Potter a sua frente. E os olhos verdes dele estavam fechados, mas ele estava acordado; sabia disso. Observou-o. Potter era e _não_ era o que imaginara. Potter _nunca_ seria ele mesmo, não perto dela, não com ela. Mas então, o que era aquilo? O assunto proibido deles viera à tona. Os machucados que ele lhe fizera ainda eram visíveis. Pansy observou-o mover-se sem abrir os olhos. Não moveu-se, apenas o olhou. Apenas ficou a vê-lo. Porque ele, Harry Potter, o herói do mundo bruxo, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Novamente-E-Matou-Voldemort estava ali, perto dela, deitado com ela, havia machucado seus braços, havia corrido a língua por sua cicatriz, tocado as cicatrizes de suas costas com as pontas dos dedos gelados. _Potter_. Por que nunca o temera antes? Por que o temera quando ele lhe pressionara pela verdade? E por que agora já não temia?

Nenhuma resposta. Pansy não sabia a resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Porque na verdade, as respostas só viriam no fim. Talvez no fim da primavera. Talvez no fim de sua vida. Ou no fim da vida dele. Quando foi que deixou de pensar em pegar a varinha dele para matá-lo? Para machucá-lo, deixá-lo desacordado e então fugir? Sorriu. Nunca deixara de pensar, mas deixara de tentar fazer. Viu a íris verdes, agora abertas, mirá-las. Continuou sorrindo. Seu sorriso não tinha emoção há tempos. Não teria agora. Nem nunca mais.

"Potter?"

"Sim, Parkinson?"

"Por que continua aqui?" Pansy já tinha visto que era de noite. Eles passaram o dia ali. Ela passara o dia deitada com ele. Simplesmente.

"Porque quero."

"Ótima resposta, Potter. Mas não responde merda alguma."

Afastou-se, virando-se. Pansy tentou sentar-se na cama, mas sentiu Potter segurá-la, deitando-a e fazendo com que o olhasse. Observou as íris dele contar que ele voltaria naquele assunto. _Proibido_. Por quê?

"Ron contou-me que... era feliz com ele." Engoliu em seco, Malfoy havia lhe contado a mesma coisa. Pansy sentiu os olhos arderam. Mas _não_ iria chorar. Prometera ser feliz. Mesmo que não fosse, ou não estivesse tentando cumprir. "Eu não tentei ser feliz depois disso. Ron foi feliz. E Malfoy o levou até o fim."

"Seu amigo fez o mesmo com Draco." Pansy sentiu a garganta arranhar. Falar de Draco doía fisicamente. Por que Potter sempre voltava nesse assunto? Ele era proibido, ele sabia.

"Eles quiseram isso. Sabiam... eles _sabiam_ que isso não daria certo." Apenas assentiu. Ela também achava que ambos sabiam, talvez mais Malfoy do que Weasley, que não haveria um bom fim daquilo. "Talvez não soubessem que o fim..."

"Potter." O alertou. Era _proibido_. Eles já haviam passado por aquele assunto. Por que ele estava voltando? "Qual o propósito disso?"

"É a resposta para a sua pergunta."

Pansy entendeu. Pansy compreendeu a resposta dele. Observou-o continuar a olhar dentro de seus olhos. Os verdes estavam frios outra vez, mas ali não fazia diferença. Naquele momento, não fazia a mínima diferença. Engoliu em seco. Quando o ódio e medo haviam transformado-se em afeição e aceitação? Pansy não sabia. Pansy não _queria_ saber.

* * *

Amanheceu. Pansy não lembrava-se de ter dormido. Sua cabeça girou. Seu corpo implorou por comida. Sentiu Potter. Abriu os olhos, mirando o travesseiro. O rosto de Potter estava encaixado por cima de sua cabeça. Sua boca estava a milímetros do pescoço dele. Quando seu corpo encaixara-se ao dele perfeitamente? Quando as mãos dele deixaram de ser frias e tornaram-se quentes? Moveu-se devagar, ouvindo a respiração dele mudar.

"Bom dia." Não respondeu. Afastou o rosto do pescoço dele, olhando-o nos olhos. "Por favor, Parkinson, não comece."

Sorriu. Sem emoção alguma, como sempre. Algo em seus olhos entregara que começaria a falar algo sobre estarem deitados juntos, abraçados. Quem eram eles para fazerem aquilo? O que eles eram para ficarem daquele jeito?

"Por favor, apenas... cale a boca." Ele lhe disse, e Pansy sabia porque ele lhe mandara calar a boca.

_Eles_.

Respirou fundo. Harry estava com fome. Seu corpo doía de ter ficado mais de vinte e quatro horas deitado; porém, ali, não importava. Aquele momento era a quebra. Quebrava as promessas que fizera a si e aos outros. Tinha certeza que para Pansy era a mesma coisa. Correu a mão para o cabelo dela, segurando-o com força, os fios negros entrelaçando-se por entre seus dedos. Os olhos dela fecharam-se, a boca abriu-se e uma expressão de dor postou-se no rosto dela. As unhas dela cravaram-se em seu braço esquerdo e Harry apenas apertou o aperto nos cabelos dela. Sentiu-a mover-se para trás, afastando-se. Soltou os cabelos dela, vendo-a levantar.

"Eu não... não posso."

Observou-a correr para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Fechou os olhos. Harry havia decidido o fim disso. Não havia volta, não havia outra escolha. Ele não era o herói, ela não era a vilã. Eles eram dois condenados a terem o mesmo fim de Malfoy e Ron. Talvez _não_ o mesmo fim, mas o mesmo caminho. Passou a mão no rosto, colocando os óculos e levantando-se da cama. Harry não deixaria que Pansy ferrasse tudo. Abriu a porta, vendo-a de costas, apenas de renda negra. Observou as costas marcadas dela. As cicatrizes eram extensas, ocupavam as costas dela por inteiro. Linhas que corriam em várias direções. _Cortes_.

Harry puxou a camiseta do próprio corpo, jogando-a no chão frio do banheiro. Viu o rosto dela virar-se, observando-o com os olhos castanho-escuro por cima do ombro, sérios. Viu-a segurando os seios, escondendo-os. Ela entrou no box, ligando o chuveiro. Apenas observou-a por um tempo. Apenas mirou-a. Viu quando ela colocou a cabeça debaixo d'água, as gotas escorrendo por seus cabelos negros. Encostou-se na pia, olhando-a. Harry não tinha idéia do que faria. Harry apenas a observou. Viu o rosto dela virar-se em sua direção, as mãos no azulejo à frente dela. Harry não lembrava-se de apreciar algo assim há anos.

O corpo de Ginny não tinha as curvas do dela. O de Hermione não tinha o volume do corpo dela. Abaixou a cabeça, ainda observando-a. Viu-a encostando-se na parede, ficando de frente para ele. Harry respirou fundo. A água quente começava a deixar o banheiro com vapor. Nublando tudo. Quando em sua vida Harry poderia divisar aquele fim? Quando em sua vida Harry vira tantos sentimentos cortarem um ser humano? Balançou a cabeça; ele fora cortado por todos sentimentos na Guerra. E após, mais nenhum lhe ocorrera. _Até agora_. Seguiu com os olhos como as mãos dela moveram-se, escondendo os seios novamente, como se agora percebesse que estava com eles à mostra.

_Completamente_.

Pansy sentia as cicatrizes em contato com o azulejo frio. Suas mãos escondiam seus seios. Seu corpo estava quente da água, que ainda corria. E via Potter parado à sua frente. Fora do box. Encostado na pia. Olhando-a. E mirou-o. Ele não dissera nada. Mas estava ali por um propósito. E Pansy continuava a esperar. Era inevitável. Sabia que deveria ser assim quando Weasley e Draco começaram. Fora _inevitável_; tinha quase certeza. Mordeu o lábio, onde a primavera escondia-se? Por que demorava tanto tempo? O fim deles estava próximo, mas ela queria ver a primavera antes. _Precisava_ ver a primavera.

Ele aproximou-se, e para Pansy tudo passou-se devagar demais. Viu-o entrar debaixo do jato quente de água, parando milímetros de seu corpo. As mãos dele tocaram o rosto de Pansy, e ela estremeceu. Continuou segurando, escondendo os seios. As costas ainda tinham o toque frio do azulejo. A boca dele encontrou-se com a sua e Pansy estremeceu novamente. A boca dele era quente, a língua dele era doce. E Pansy gemeu de dor quando os dedos dele seguraram novamente com força seus fios negros. Sem cuidado. Sem carinho. Não haveria isso. Eram dois erros a caminho do desastre.

Beijou-o de volta. Suas mãos correram para o corpo dele. Cravando as unhas nos ombros dele, puxando-o para si. Pansy quis mais. Mais pele. Mais corpo. Mais vida. Mais força. Mais violência. E gemeu de dor novamente, ele tinha apertado a mão em seus cabelos, arrebentado fios, ferindo seu coro cabeludo. Forçou seu corpo contra o dele, a mão dele espalmando-se em um dos seus seios. Pansy gemeu, os dedos dele apertavam seu seio. Gemeu, ouvindo-o gemer quando desceu as unhas pela pele dele, arranhando-o. Pegou a cabeça dele devagar, o beijo tornando-se desesperado. A água caia entre eles, atrapalhava na respiração, atrapalhava o beijo. Deslocou sua boca pelo maxilar dele, suas mãos abrindo a calça dele, abaixando-a.

Desceu o corpo, a mão dele nunca deixou seu cabelo. Pansy gemeu quando ele apertou ainda mais a mão contra seus fios. Ele sabia o que ela faria. Ela queria fazer. Beijou a barriga dele, vendo-o tencionar todos os músculos. Mordeu a pele. Tirou sangue. Ele gemeu de dor. Ela sorriu satisfeita. Pansy abaixou a calça dele, vendo-o sair do jeans ensopado e pesado. Mordiscou-o no baixo ventre, sentindo-o empurrar sua cabeça na direção que ambos queriam que ela fosse. Baixou a boxer branca. Deixou-o livre. Respirou fundo, tocando-o com uma das mãos, a outra estava cortando a pele com a unha na barriga dele, próxima de onde sua boca havia marcado e tirado sangue.

Olhou para cima, seus olhos castanhos observando Potter com uma das mãos na parede fria do azulejo, dando suporte. A água caia pelo corpo dele e sua mão movia-se rápida. Cravou mais as unhas, arrancando outro gemido de dor e mais sangue. Sorriu novamente, vendo-o olhar para baixo. Os olhos verdes, frios, estavam quentes, vivos; Pansy sabia qual fora a mudança. Voltou seus olhos para sua mão, respirando fundo e empurrando o corpo dele para fora da água. E ele estava quente. O gemido dele fora alto quando sua boca o tocou. E Pansy sentia a dor da mão dele segurando com força seus cabelos, mas os gemidos e o gosto dele lhe fizeram esquecer aquilo.

Ficou minutos ali. Ajoelhada, com Potter entre seus lábios. O gosto dele decorado pela sua língua, que corria por todo ele. A mão dele lhe dava assistência; não que precisasse. E ele gemeu mais alto, empurrando-a com força para longe. Caiu sentada no chão frio, suas mãos espalmadas no piso gelado. Pansy olhou-o parado na parede, observando-a. Sabia que ele quase perdera o controle com ela chupando-o; sorriu. Ele engoliu em seco várias vezes antes de ajoelhar-se, ficando entre suas pernas. E Pansy não esperava por carinho. Pansy pouco esperava que ele fizesse o mesmo por ela. Mas então, Potter não era como ela esperava.

"Deite."

A voz dele estava tão rouca que Pansy ficou alguns segundos observando os olhos dele, vendo se o verde havia voltado a ficar frio; mas estava quente. E deitou o corpo, sentindo-o correr as mãos por suas pernas, tirando sua renda. Seu corpo estava inteiro exposto pra ele. E a mão dele lhe tocou entre as pernas e Pansy sentiu-se desfalecer no chão frio. Parecia que tudo que esperava na vida - além da primavera - era aquele toque. Sem gentilezas. Sem carinho. Potter não esperou permissão para deixar um dedo deslizar para dentro dela. E Pansy gemeu alto em satisfação.

_Perdidos_.

O corpo dela movia-se no chão, e Harry não via como controlar-se. Precisava daquilo. Precisava vê-la assim. E precisava de mais. Desceu o rosto para onde sua mão estava, a água quente caindo em suas costas. Ouviu um gemido profundo dela ao tocá-la com a língua e ao ver as costas dela arqueando do chão, quase veio. Afastou o rosto, olhando-a. Viu Pansy abrir os olhos negros, dilatados, e mirá-lo séria. Era isso. Colocou seu corpo por cima do dela, olhando-a nos olhos e sentiu a mão quente e pequena dela lhe envolver. Afastou o quadril daquilo, mas ela voltou a tocá-lo. Não entendia. Continuou a mirá-la e Harry quase se desfez na mão dela. Porém, Parkinson apenas o guiou para dentro dela. E enterrou-se de uma só vez, gemendo junto dela. Sentindo-a lhe apertar.

Harry moveu o quadril. Estocadas fortes. Secas. A água quente batia em suas pernas agora. As pernas de Pansy o seguraram pelo quadril. A boca dela se abria a cada vez que enterrava-se no corpo dela. Mais força. Ela gemia de dor e de prazer. Harry não sabia qual deles o deixava ainda mais sedento por ela. Abaixou o corpo, envolvendo-a com os braços, levantando o quadril para conseguir ir mais fundo. Ela beijou seu maxilar. Sua boca encontrou a curva do pescoço dela e seus dentes cravaram na pele.

O gosto metálico do sangue apenas lhe ajudou. Derramou-se dentro de Pansy em um frenesi absurdo, gemendo, mordendo, arrancando mais sangue dela; Pansy ainda movia o corpo pedindo por mais contato. Deslizou uma mão por entre eles, tocando-a. Ainda sem sair de dentro dela, levou-a ao limite com a mão. Não tirou o rosto do pescoço dela. Não parou de mordê-la, arrancando-lhe cada vez mais sangue. E as unhas dela cravaram-se em suas costas, machucando-o. A sentir Pansy apertando-se envolta de si, quase o matou. O corpo dela estava quente e frio. Os gemidos dela ecoavam por todo o cômodo e Harry afastou a boca do machucado.

Levantou o rosto, observando-a. Ela tinha a expressão séria, mas satisfeita. Teve a impressão de que ela via a mesma expressão em seu rosto. Soltou-se dela, sentando-se encostado na parede ao fundo, perto do jato de água. Olhou-a nos olhos. Harry viu-a sentar-se no chão frio, as pernas juntas, os joelhos erguidos e o queixo encostado neles. Ela parecia uma adolescente daquele jeito. Viu o sangue escorrer do pescoço dela, sumindo pelo corpo. Ela parecia não importar-se.

"Por que me permitiu fazer isso?"

"Porque você quis."

"Poderia ter me impedido."

"Poderia ter escolhido não fazer."

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele fizera uma escolha. Que arcasse com as consequências. Assim como ela já fazia isso. Continuou encostado na parede ao fundo, vendo-a ajoelhar-se a sua frente, entre suas pernas. Viu-a ficar debaixo do jato, gemendo de dor quando a água quente bateu no pescoço ferido. Passou as costas da mão na boca, e Harry viu que seus lábios ainda estava sujos de sangue. Sentiu os dedos dela limparem sua boca e queixo, tirando os vestígios de sangue. Olhou-a nos olhos. Castanho-escuro contra verde. Harry sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito com o que fizera.

* * *

_Inverno_.

Estava deitada de costas na cama. Seu corpo não sabia o que era roupa a dias. Pansy sentia-se livre. O inverno estava dando espaço para a primavera a Pansy sabia que logo tudo acabaria; _tudo_. Talvez fosse esse fim que Malfoy lhe dissera que teria. Quando ele lhe fizera prometer que seria feliz, era sobre isso que ele falava. Não a felicidade plena, porque para Pansy, isso não existia. Mas a felicidade. A felicidade em que os poucos e pequenos momentos medíocres que a vida lhe dá. Respirou fundo quando Potter entrou no quarto. Olhou-o. Já fazia dias que Potter a tomava em toda e qualquer ocasião. Não saíra mais do quarto. Pansy não tinha vontade de sair dali. Ele buscava comida, ele lhe trazia notícias do mundo. Mas o mundo não interessava. Ela havia colocado o restante em pausa, apenas esperando a primavera. E após isso, deixaria correr. Fosse como fosse.

"Quero você dentro de mim, Harry."

"Você sempre quer, Pansy."

Viu-o deixar as coisas na cama vazia. O café que ele trouxera caindo e se esparramando pelo edredon. Ele pouco importou-se e Pansy apenas esperou por ele. Segundos após vê-lo sumir por suas costas, Pansy o sentiu subir na cama. Sentiu o corpo dele sem roupa cobrir o seu, e sentiu a respiração acelerada dele em seu pescoço. Pansy gemeu quando ele cravou os dentes em sua cicatriz mais nova; na curva do pescoço. Sentiu-o abri-la novamente, sentiu o sangue escorrer. E levantou o quadril, enquanto ele enterrava-se dentro de si. Para Pansy, aquela espera pela primavera tornava-se cada dia mais feliz. Entretanto, não a felicidade plena. _Nunca_ felicidade plena.

* * *

_Primavera_.

Beijou-a. Harry queria sentir o gosto da boca de Pansy na sua boca. Queria vê-la pela última vez antes do fim. A primavera chegara em uma manhã quente e florida. E o corpo dela estava virado para a janela. Ela sorria. Ela estava sorrindo desde que abrira os olhos. Correu a boca pelo pescoço dela, ficando atrás daquele corpo que fora seu por tantos dias. Abraçou-a. As cicatrizes nas costas dela raspando em seu peito. Respirou fundo. Apertou-a contra si, sentindo-a empurrar-se para trás, juntando mais seus corpos.

"Pronta?"

"Sim."

A voz dela era feliz e Harry entendia o por quê. Amava Pansy com tanta força que machucava fisicamente. E então, fechou a mão. Sua boca colocou-se ao ouvido dela, enquanto a sentia cravar as unhas em seu braço que a segurava pela cintura, mantendo-a no lugar. Beijou o maxilar dela, sentindo-a estremecer. Fechou mais as mãos, sentindo com as pontas dos dedos os ossos frágeis da garganta dela começarem a ceder. Não apertou mais, apenas continuou segurando. Ela movia-se e Harry apenas a segurava, impedindo-a de escapar. Ela pedira naquela noite por aquilo. Harry ainda escutava as palavras dela: _Não espere, apenas me mate quando a primavera chegar._ E ele lhe prometera a morte. Ele lhe prometera o fim. Minutos antes Harry tinha tomado goles de água com mais de cinco bagas¹ de beladona amassadas. Sentia os efeitos. Sentia a boca secar, o coração acelerar sem razão. E Harry sentiu quando Pansy parou. Quando o corpo dela relaxou em seu braço. Soltou a garganta dela, deitando com a cabeça no travesseiro. Sabia que a última visão dela fora a primavera. A sua última Harry não saberia qual seria, por isso apenas fechou os olhos. Ele prometera não ser mais feliz. Não fora. Não seria. E Pansy prometera para Malfoy que seria. E Harry sabia que, de algum modo, ela fora. Liberty na primavera fora a felicidade dela. E agora ficaria para Hermione e Ginny, que receberam ao mesmo tempo recados com a escrita de Harry: _"Quarto 05, Pousada Liberty. Liberty, na primavera."_, guardarem o segredo e não falarem naquele assunto proibido.

_Fim_.

* * *

¹: Todas as partes da planta contém alcalóides. As bagas possuem perigo maior devido serem atrativas, negras, brilhantes e terem sabor adocicado. A ingestão de quantidades superiores a 5 bagas pode ser mortal.  
_As bagas são as pequenas 'frutas' da planta. Amassando as bagas ou amassando a raíz se tem um líquido. Mortal se ingerido em grande quantidade._


End file.
